


We were friends

by RatwithBlackDeath1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Sadinnit, cant do tags, first fan fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatwithBlackDeath1/pseuds/RatwithBlackDeath1
Summary: Tubbo kidnapped Tommy. What dose he want? What dose he needs? Why did he kidnapped him?Prompt by: Anonymous
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Angstinnit - Relationship, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit, dream - Relationship, ghostinnit - Relationship, sadinnit - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Death, cussing, suicidal thoughts, and kidnapping   
> I will update everything if I continue

Tubbo snapped, he his best friend died. And it was all his fault. Tubbo started to become more and more like Shlatt. He started to make strict rules and if you don’t follow then you will get a harsh punishment. A month had past and he met with Techno and Tommy. Knowing Tommy was alive Tubbo relaxed a bit but set plans to get him back. All they had to do is wait for the perfect moment to get Tommy back.   
————————-  
Techno and Tommy were working and Techno has to leave for a bit. Perfect. Tubbo, Quackety, and Fundy Snuck in the house and found Tommy. “What the hell are you doing here?” Tommy said pulling out a sword. But Fundy was behind him and knocked him out, Tubbo caught Tommy. Tubbo smiled and they went back to L’Manburg.   
————————-  
Tubbo chained Tommy up in a big room. He gives him food and waits for him to wake up. Tubbo stays near Tommy just in case he wakes up. Tubbo is excited to have Tommy back but the others concerned for Tubbo. But then Tommy wakes up.  
“Tommy!” Tommy looks around and sees Tubbo and starts to freak out.


	2. Not sure

Hey y’all I’m probably gonna stop I don’t know what to put here I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna stop


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord maybe?

“What the hell?!” Tommy yelled at Tubbo. “Let me the fuck go!” He kept yelling. Tubbo looked crazy, like what Wilbur did when he went crazy.   
“Tommy your safe. No more Dream to hurt you, no more Technoblade to brainwash you. Just me and only me. We could runaway like how we wanted to. But you are safe!” Tubbo said with an insane tone.   
Then the door bust down. It was Technoblade. “Get away from him” Techno said pulling out his sword.   
“No.” Tubbo stood in front of Tommy   
Techno stabbed him and rescues Tommy

I’m sorry I had to end it buttttttt I may get a Discord server let me know if you are interested again I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
